Working Backwards
by saru-invasion
Summary: After the Great War, the Air Avatar restored his people & peace to the world. Two hundred years pass. The Earth & Fire Nations are now threatening to destroy that peace. Reincarnated, the Gaang must come together again to prevent true chaos unfolding.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is a continuation of the A:TLA story. The difference is that the avatar that put an end to the hundred year war wasn't Aang. It was is a nameless air avatar who after the war took on many concubines to repopulate his people bring balance back among the Four Nations. Aang and friends are alive around 200 years later in this fic.

Italics are thoughts or memories

Normal is narration and the present

Chapter 1

**Katara**

_It was late and Katara wasn't supposed to be out when it was this dark but there she was walking down the streets alone. The familiar push and pull of the water running alongside the roads kept her from feeling scared.  
_

_ She had just started training her waterbending with Master Pakku but she was confident that she knew enough to keep herself safe until help came. Even then, crimes rarely happened in the Southern Water Tribe. Not even to noble families like her own.  
_

_ It was then that she heard it. It was the sound of clothing being shuffled and muffled voiced around a nearby corner.  
_

_ Katara poked her head around the corner and saw a middle aged man in red armor with a young boy sitting on his knees before him. The boy's blue parka wasn't sitting on his form properly. He looked like he had just gone for a run. What was strange about him was that his head was bowed down in shame.  
_

_ What was he doing? Curious, Katara strained to make out the words they were exchanging. It was the boy speaking. She tried as hard as she could but could only catch some of the words.  
_

_ "Water vents…to inside the city from the outside…healing division…take out…easier victory." The boy moved his head, eyes shut, away from the Fire Nation soldier and towards the corner.  
_

_ Katara gasped. "Zuko," she breathed. Why would he be talking to a firebender after what they did to him and his uncle? They burned him! Katara's head pounded. This didn't make sense.  
_

_ Zuko's eyes snapped open when he heard Katara say his name while the soldier said: "You've been a great help, Zuko." The soldier sneered when he said that name then he vanished.  
_

_ Zuko got up and came over to Katara. "What are you doing out so late?"  
_

_ "I was walking home from a friend's house. I lost track of time watching her dad do this cool waterbending trick." Katara looked around the area for the man but he was gone. _

_ "Who was that, Zuko?"  
_

_ "It was no one important. Just someone my uncle beat in pai sho the other day. He wanted to know how to beat uncle in their next game," Zuko said knowing full well that Katara didn't know anything about that game. "Maybe someday you'll play and get beaten by Uncle too."  
_

_ Katara crossed her arms. "No way! I'm not playing a game like that anytime soon! I'm only twelve after all!"  
_

_ Zuko looked away from her like he'd looked away from the soldier before. "I know."  
_

_ He wouldn't look Katara in the eye the whole walk home._

"Aang! Be careful!" Katara shouted.

The young Avatar was in the middle of a waterbending practice session. Usually they went smoothly; that was as long as his attention stayed on the advice and teaching of his two masters. That day his attention was there until a curious group of girls came to watch Aang practice.

So far, Aang had broken several pots, defrosted parts of the ground, and now he'd almost hit the side of a building with a massive water whip.

"I see the Avatar's attention span for his practice is still broken at the sign of anything that catches his interest," Pakku grumbled returning to what was a courtyard. He had only left for ten minutes and came back to this. "If he continues like this we'll have to form a special crew whose job it is to fix the damage Aang inflicts on our city," Pakku said.

"Time for Practice Saver Formation 1!" Sokka shouted.

Irritated, Pakku rolled his eyes. "You mean the water whips."

"Well, yeah. My name just sounds more intimidating."

_What an idiot,_ Katara thought.

"Water whips away!" Sokka signaled.

Pakku and Katara both created water whips and wrapped them around Aang's ankles and wrists. The masters connected the water to the ground and froze it into ice. Aang was left to hang in the air as girls giggled nearby.

"Come on, guys. Can't you let me have a little fun? Stop cleaning and let me down. Please? The ice is cold."

"You have to admit, you really deserved it this time. I mean you practically destroyed the whole courtyard and a building!" Sokka told him. "For this much damage there are going to be some repercussions."

"You need to start taking your training more seriously. What are you going to do if you're caught by a camp of earthbenders? You're airbending won't be enough to take them _all_ down," Katara said while she cleaned.

"The Avatar who ended the 100 year war had to give up his chance to find love so he could repopulate the airbenders. It's because of him that you grew up in an airbending community. The reason why your peoples' culture still exists and why the four nations all stand _together_," Katara began explaining.

"The world is on the verge of war between the earth and firebenders. The Earth Kingdom is prosecuting airbenders because they refuse to fight with them and the Fire Nation is doing the same to the Water Tribes. Yet you goof off like none of this is happening!

"You're acting like the attacks on the Air Temples and on this very tribe never happened!" Katara started to break down in tears. "It's because of those attacks that my family was ripped apart!"

_"Sokka! Katara!" their mother screamed before jumping in to protect them. No sooner then when she pushed Katara and Sokka aside, she burst into flame.  
_

_ "Mom!" Katara shrilled. The smell of burning flesh invaded Katara's senses but she refused to believe what was before her eyes. Sokka held Katara on the ground next to him to stop her from running to their mom.  
_

_ "There's nothing more you can do," Sokka told her tears falling from his eyes. Katara only struggled more. He could barely keep her next to him since he also wanted desperatly to go to their mom. To prove that this wasn't real. That this was all a nightmare he would wake up from.  
_

_ "Mom! Mom! Mom!" Katara's call fell on deaf ears.  
_

_ The soldier who'd killed their mother just stood there, his eyes were mocking.  
_

Sokka wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders and guided her away. "It's alright, Katara. Let's go home and have a cup of Gran-Gran's tea. That'll make you feel better."

Katara nodded and Sokka took one last glance back at the suspended Avatar, shaking his head in disappointment.

Aang lowered his head. "I really messed things up this time, didn't I, Sifu Pakku."

"Any mistake that causes a woman to cry tears of sorrow is a grave one. But the damage is done and you can do no more about it at this time except learn from your mistake," Pakku said emphasizing the word, learn.

Pakku released Aang from the ice and Aang kneeled where he landed. "I promise to be a better student from now on. That way, I'll never cause this kind of pain to Katara again."

"It's not me you should be telling this to." Pakku nodded toward one of the larger buildings in the city. "You should say this to my student."

"Yes, Sifu Pakku," Aang said and began to run.

"But I recommend you do so after the meeting this afternoon. Katara will have put everything into perspective by then. Now, if you don't mind, I will take my leave and join my granddaughter at home."

"Of course," Aang said bowing.

_ The sounds of battle sounded through out the city. All that could be heard was the crash of fireballs from catapults and the rhythmic crack of tidal waves as they hit their target. The Southern Tribes military was strong but everyone unable to fight for themselves against the firebenders had been told to go for the shelters.  
_

_ Sokka and Katara were running to catch up with their crowd when Katara stopped her brother and pointed, through the black snow, to the bottom of the hill they were on. "Sokka! Look!"  
_

_ A group of firebenders were climbing into the city through a water vent that ran under the city.  
_

_ Sokka pulled Katara's hand with urgency. "Let's go, Katara! If they see us they'll attack! They have no mercy, not even towards children!" Katara nodded and started to run with him.  
_

_ Taking one look back Katara saw the firebenders taking out a couple healers working on injured from the Water Tribe. Behind them she caught sight of Zuko pulling his uncle along behind him.  
_

_ Even though they were dressed in blue parkas from the tribe, the Fire Nation soldiers weren't attacking them.  
_

_ They'd been betrayed, Katara thought as a tear ran down her cheek._

"This is all Zuko's fault!" Katara screamed. "His uncle was fine but I should have known that _he_ was trouble!"

"As much as a jerk Zuko is, Katara, you were young and didn't know any better. We both didn't," Sokka comforted. His tone was bitter. Sokka had seen Katara have outbursts like this whenever she thought of that day but he'd never heard her talk about him since then.

"I wish we could go back and do it over. We could make it so Zuko was never allowed to stay in our tribe that way we wouldn't have been attacked. Mom would still be alive and dad would never have left home. Everyone would be happy."

"Would we really have been able to change things, Katara? Think about it. We were twelve and fourteen. If we didn't like the situation then the decision would still have been up to mom and dad. You know those two were all for it.

"Besides, not everyone would be happy. Zuko's probably pretty happy now that he's not a servant in our household. I do miss his massages though," Sokka said dreamily.

"None of the other servants will go near my feet."

"There's good reason for that. The fumes could knock out a river full of badgerfrogs."

"I resent that!" Sokka protested.

"That doesn't make it any less true!" Katara yelled pointing at Sokka's feet.

Sokka just crossed his arms and smirked. "Yup, no one does it like Sokka does."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're feeling better aren't you?"

Katara stopped to evaluate her mood. The dark clouds that had consumed her moments earlier had been pushed back. "I hate to admit it, but I am. Thanks Sokka."

"All in a days work. Now how about you get cleaned up and wipe the floor with those councilmen and other captains?"

"Sure Sokka. Anything to give you less work," Katara said sarcastically and went to her room. Sokka had managed to find out the topics for today's gathering ahead of time. He'd said everything could easily be dealt without him or had nothing to do with him and that he'd decided not to go. Sokka had refused to share the information and his sources with Katara.

"That's the spirit. Oh, hey, Gran-Pakku," Sokka said as Pakku walked into the house. "Gran-Gran's in the kitchen."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? And I'm here to pick up my robe for the meeting." As much as Pakku would enjoy a plate of his wife's sea prunes he couldn't let himself get distracted by that buffoon.

The stare Pakku sent Sokka was so intense Sokka flinched. He kept opening his mouth to answer his question but no sound ever came out.

"That's what I thought," Pakku said and left for the kitchen. Just a couple sea prunes wouldn't make any difference.

Sokka released a breath. "That is one scary old guy."

"Maybe you should do as he says," Katara lectured walking back into the room.

She had changed into her usual parka with a yellow dot below the collar and a dark blue hooded robe. A yellow waning crescent contrasted sharply with the dark blue. There was the outline of a circle to show where the moon would be dark in the sky.

Katara's squad was trained in healing as well as offensive battle making them a formidable foe in battle and a valuable asset.

Pakku walked back into the room at that moment wearing a robe identical to Katara's but with a yellow half moon rather than a crescent. "Are you ready to go, Gran-Pakku?"

He nodded. "I am. Let us be going."

"Why are you allowed to call him Gran-Pakku? This is discrimination! Favouritism! This is an equal…" The two captains moved out of hearing range so Katara didn't hear the end of Sokka's rant.

"How can one person make so much noise?" Pakku grumbled. He was asking himself more than anyone. Katara covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. It was obvious to everyone in her home that the old water master cared for Sokka a great deal. He was just too stubborn to admit or show it.

"What are you laughing about?"

"It's nothing." Pakku didn't believe her and Katara knew it. Intead of digging a deeper hole for herself, Katara started walking to their destination faster.

The building where they were going was very grand. Today the place was filled with life and chatter. Ushers were directing common folk through one door to where they would sit to watch the debate and gather an idea of what the system was planning.

There was a second door with much fewer people walking through it. It was the doorway to the debate area. Just inside it there would be the other captains, members of the three noble families, and representatives from each district of the Southern Water Tribe buzzing about.

This system allowed for order and each voice to be heard. Not one area went without say and the military had the chance to give their opinions. There wasn't a system like this in any other part of the world. Not even the Northern Tribe.

The usher at the second door stopped Pakku and Katara at the door. "Name and position please."

"Pakku of the Southern Water Tribe, Captain of the first quarter division."

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Captain of the waning crescent division."

The usher checked them off a list. "Alright, you two can go in."

Katara walked in and ignored the, what she deemed, pointless babble around her and went straight to her seat next to her vice-captain, Sayuri, who nodded at Katara. The vice-captain had been newly appointed so this would be her first political debate.

Katara smiled knowing the young girl was in for a show. While Katara closed her eyes to relax she hoped that some stubborn man from the Northern Tribe was here. It would give them a good shock to see so many women of power in this room.

Katara laughed under her breath, "Sexist old men."

"A-Are you alright, Captain Katara? Did you get enough sleep last night?" Sayuri asked. Katara's laugh had made her uncomfortable and the first thing that came to mind was the usual cause of such strange behavior.

Katara looked to Sayuri puzzled. "Everything's fine. Why?"

"Oh! Umm…no reason."

_Sometimes I worry for the Captain's safety. Mental more than physical,_ Sayuri thought. To make everything seem normal she twirled her long dark hair around a finger; it was an old habit she'd never been able to kick.

Katara's ocean blue eyes met with Sayuri's chocolate brown. "Thank you for asking," she said after a slight pause. Sayuri nodded in response and brought her attention back to the papers in front of her.

Looking back towards the entrance Katara caught sight of a couple Northern Tribe styled parkas. She couldn't contain her excitement. "Jackpot!" Katara said loud enough for a couple other people, apart from her vice-captain, to hear.

Sayuri sank in her seat a little. _Don't make eye contact. Don't make eye contact with the captain. That way the stares will be easier to ignore.  
_

When the stares kept burning at the back of her head Sayuri sighed. "This is going to be a long meeting."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Katara**

Katara slammed the door to her home open and stomped in. Sayuri was following close behind. She noted how the ice seemed to shiver and quake in response to Katara's anger. If Katara managed to destroy this house then there were no guarantees everyone would make it out unharmed. "Captain, you need to calm down!"

"I can't believe they wanted to send me to _him_!" Katara roared.

"They weren't sending you to him specifically. Just Fire Nation royalty in general," Sayuri said as an attempt to calm her. It was in fact true.

"He's the crown prince, Sayuri! Of course he's going to be there!"

"What's all the shouting for?" Sokka asked poking his head into the room. Sayuri audibly sighed in relief. Sokka could save her.

"The captain's a little upset-"

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "A little? Was I the only one that felt that housequake?"

Sayuri's brow twitched. "Alright then! Captain Katara's on the verge of a massacuring all the representatives and other seven division captains! Now do something!" She waved her arms in a sweeping motion towards Katara who at the moment was forming water and ice into dangerous objects with a malicious gleam in her eyes.

"I'm not the one that needs fixing," Katara seethed as the water solidified into a kunai. Sokka gulped. The term fix and sharp objects together usually didn't end well for males like himself. Warily, he approached her.

"Now now, Katara. Let's not go overboard," he said making calming gestures with his hands.

He flinched when she spun around, kunai still floating in midair.

"I'm _not_ going to see Zuko. Oh wait, my mistake, it's _Prince Zuko_."

"So let me get this straight. They've seen this," Sokka pointed to Katara and her now senbon, "and they're still sending her to meet the Fire Nation royalty?"

"Of course not! Katara reacted so violently that they backed down and have instead given her the task of meeting lesser Fire Nation nobles to discuss trade and border agreements." Sayuri gave Sokka a look that could kill, to a lesser extent of Katara's. Who was Sokka, the Southern Tribe's king of comic relief, to underestimate the intelligence of the people at these meetings?

"I don't see what the big deal is then. It is a little strange that there are so many Fire Nation meetings going on around the same time though," Sokka pondered outloud. "Is Aang going on this trip with you, Katara?"

Katara returned her water weapon to the pot she pulled it from, "Of course. It's his duty to go to this meeting both as the Avatar and as my fiancée. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"You don't have to worry about anything then." Katara gave Sokka a what are you talking about look so he explained further. "With Fire Benders listed as a possible threat to our people there's no chance they'd send the Avatar into their hands. He's our most powerful asset right now."

"I guess you're right, Sokka."

"Everyone should just listen to Sokka from the start. He's always right in the end," Sokka said. He turned to the doorway to the room he came from. "Hey Aang!"

"What is it now, Sokka?" Aang called back. Going by how tired Aang sounded, Katara guessed her brother had been bored while everyone was gone.

"Go pack your things. We're going on a trip tomorrow morning."

Aang seemed to bounce back into the room like his battery had been recharged. "Really? Where are we going?"

"To the Fire Nation. Katara has some business to take care of and we're finding you a firebending teacher," Sokka patted Aang's head as he walked past him through the door to their main room.

"I'm supposed to learn firebending last. I still have to master water and earth bender," Aang said.

"War's brewing, Aang. Our contact in the Earth Kingdom hasn't answered our requests for an earthbending teacher," Katara explained. Aang understood what she didn't say. The earthbenders had lain and embargo on the training of the Avatar. It was their punishment to the Air Nomads for refusing to back them in war.

"I guess we'll have to figure out that one later. My waterbending training is going to be done on the road?"

"That's right. Everyone believes that staying in a fixed location is safe for you but they also believe that constantly moving will make it harder for earth, and possibly firebenders, to capture you."

"Makes sense," Aang said looking to the kitchen. "Sokka! Those are the last of my snacks from the Air Temples!" Then he ran to save his food from Sokka.

Sayuri bowed to Katara. "I'll be taking my leave. The division will be in good hands while you're gone, Captain. I assure you this."

"I know it will. Thank you." Katara returned Sayuri's bow. Once she was out the door a penny dropped in Katara's head.

"Sokka! You knew what the topics for today's gathering were! You_ knew _they were going to ask me to see him the whole time!" Katara shrieked and stomped into the main room where the two boys were sitting.

"I didn't, Katara! Would I lie to you? My own flesh and blood?"

"Well, actaully, Sokka you lied just yesterday when you said you cleaned the sheets," Aang pointed out.

"Who's side are you on? Don't answer that. Obviously your fellow men don't rank as high as the fiancée," Sokka mocked and accused.

"Sokka!" Katara and Aang both shouted.

_ The brisk wind blew off the ocean and filtered into the Southern Water Tribe. The tallest hill in the tribe blocked the wind and trapped it at the bottom of the valley it created. The sun was too weak to keep this wind from chilling Katara to the bone. She didn't notice when chills ran down her spine. At the time her mind was in a place far from that moment.  
_

_ She could still sense everything about that moment. The smell of her mother as she burned alive for the lives of her children; for Katara. Katara could hear her mother's scream of pain as the flames consumed untouched skin. The two slithered and curled through the air and bound Katara. They found a niche deep inside her to rest in and torture her from then until forever._

The sounds of rushing flames and the splash of water played along side the scream. What if her father was hit by one of those fireballs too? The thought knocked the air out of Katara. The smell compounded and burned at her eyes until they pricked with tears. Her parents weren't supposed to leave her yet! Her mom still had to go through things like her first period with her and her dad had to be there to disapprove of any boy that may look at Katara in the 'wrong way'.

Her body could feel the heat radiating from the black form that was once her mom. The smoke pooling away from it stung Katara's eyes in a different way. They felt like they were going to become ashes themselves. Still, Katara reached out desperatley, her brother holding her firm to his side. Just one touch to prove this would all go away. That's all she wanted; it was all she needed.

Instead of reaching the flames a ball bounced at her fingertips and children with smiles on their faces came running to get it. It was when they apologized and they ran off to continue their game that Katara realized it was over. Peace, innocence, everything. Her mom was gone and she wasn't coming back.

The wind blew from the ocean again and this time Katara felt the chills as they ran their marathon. Yet when she turned to face away from the large hill she could hear and feel the battle again. The Fire Nation soldier who struck her mother's final blow stood there with mirth in his eyes and behind him in the distance Zuko and Iroh continued to run. They ran just like they always did. It was a dance they performed day after day never once turning around to see the pain they'd brought upon her.

Katara was jolted in her saddle by her ostrich-horse when it jumped over a hole in the road. She was on the edge as it was and the holes in the road weren't helping. Even though her nation and the Fire Nation were at peace being so far into their territory made her uneasy. She might have felt better if they were traveling on their own without guards.

There were six guards in total, two for Aang, two for herself, and two for Sokka. Traditionally when out of the Southern Water Tribe the guards would sit on either side of them in an ostrich-horse drawn carriage but luckily one of the guards had been with them the last time they went on a political mission and remembered the panic attack Sokka had faked once inside the carriage. They didn't want to go through that again and opted for the open air riding.

That was just as well. Neither the water siblings nor the avatar were accustomed to the carriages and preferred feeling the sun on their skin rather than sitting in almost complete darkness.

Katara couldn't wait until they reached the meeting place. It was a quiet rural town near a river. The town was home to a lord for the area which meant a stricter military rule and less crime. Katara's guards would have no reason to follow her around everywhere in a place like that. She didn't mind the guards, Katara couldn't remember a time when she didn't have people protecting her, but she still preferred to have time alone and not have her every action watched. She may be from one of the four noble houses of the Southern Tribe but she and most members of her family were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.

"Hey, Katara, how much longer 'til we get there?" Aang asked.

"Not much longer; about an hour if Sokka's map is right."

"We could have gotten there faster if we took Appa," the Avatar grumbled.

"You know we can't do that, Aang," Sokka said. "The Earth and Fire Nations are both looking for the Avatar. They know war is coming between them and they know whichever side has you will win." Sokka started animating his speech with his hands, "If we just swoop in on a flying bison, I'm pretty sure your cover would be blown."

"I know. I know but still…" Aang trailed off.

Silence fell upon them for a minute. The break in conversation left Katara noticing little things that didn't matter like the way her braid swung in rhythm to her ostrich-horse's step; the way Sokka kept fidgeting on his ride and how their bodyguards hadn't said anything for quite sometime now.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katara watched Aang open his mouth to say something but quickly close it and shake his head. Katara saw the mental debate and let out an exasperated sigh. "What is it, Aang?"

He hesitated for a second and went over the chances that what he was going to ask would upset Katara. Thinking back to when Sokka asked the same thing an hour ealier the chances were high. When Aang felt Katara gaze move to him he knew he had no choice but to say it. "It's just that I'm not used to riding one of these," he gestured to his ostrich-horse, " and it's really making my legs sore. So I was wondering, could we take a break?" Aang flinched and Sokka gave Aang a what-are-you-thinking look.

"I have no problem with taking a break, Aang, but the village isn't much further. Taking a break would only stretch the trip out further, is that alright?" Katara said. Aang relaxed when he heard that response. Sokka, on the other hand, voiced his offense at that decision.

He let go of the reins and started waving his arms over his head. "Aang wants to rest and it's 'That'd be fine but we're so close to the village that there's no point in stopping,' but Sokka asks and it's a water whip to the kidneys!"

Katara rode close him and jabbed her brother in the chest with her finger. "You took my hairbrush out of my bag before we left home! I haven't brushed my hair because of that for three days now!" The water in Katara's water skin violently pushed against its container. "It'll take at least an hour to get this all untangled! I'll be _lucky_ if I don't have to cut my hair!"

Sokka glanced at Katara's hair and he had to admit that she had a point. Katara's hair was puffier than usual. The long braid wasn't doing much to conceal the unruly jungle her hair was becoming.

Sokka looked around and struggled to find an argument that could defend him. None of the one's he thought of really saved him. "Hey, it's not my fault you didn't go through your bag to make sure everything you needed was in there before we left," he said trying to sound aloof.

Katara ground her teeth. "I shouldn't have _had_ to look."

Aang rode up to the arguing siblings cautiously, "Now, now you two. There's no need to fight about this…again."

Katara her body around to Aang and shouted angrily, "Who asked you? Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you can poke your nose in everyone else's business?" Aang cringed in fear at Katara's outburst. He wasn't used to receiving the full force of her anger and he was disappointed in himself for making Katara so angry. He couldn't help the shine that came to his eyes and slowed his ride to near stop without noticing.

Katara's eyes widened in shock once she realized what she had said. " Oh, Aang, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

"I-It's alright. Let's just get going. I think everyone could use a break from traveling," Aang said shakily. He kept his eyes down to the hardened dirt path while he rode past the water tribe siblings. He wondered absently if someone's heart had to harden in order to stand strong as stone under a person's worst rage or hatred.

_"She isn't well! She needs someone to talk to!" Gran-Gran argued with Bato._

_ "I understand what you're saying but this is Katara we're talking about. You know as well as I do that she's a strong child and easily has just as much pride as yourself, myself, even Pakku!" Bato argued back._

_ "I understand that but still…" Gran-Gran said quietly. "I think we need to do something to help her through this." The grief at losing her daughter was showing on Kanna's face. She had always been told by her elders and her mother that losing a child was the worst pain that a parent could feel but had never believed it was as bad as it turned out to be. Now her granddaughter was all she had left to remember her daughter by._

_ "An outlet," Pakku said._

_ "A what?" Gran-Gran asked._

_ "Your granddaughter needs an outlet. A way for her to channel and vent emotions such as sorrow and frustration. Water bending could do that for Katara. She already is showing signs of strength and connection with her element."_

_ "That's an excellent idea," Bato said. "Pakku, I know it's a lot to ask of you but could you be the one to oversee her training? You're one of the few people she'll open up all her emotions to judging by all the yelling and accidental water attacks directed at you in the past."_

_ There was a slight chuckle from Kanna and Pakku cleared his throat. "If you wish for Katara to be put under my care then I will accept."_

_ Sokka gently pushed away from the door and turned towards his sister sitting next to the doorframe. She was huddled up with her knees into her chest and her arms wrapped around her. There was no emotion on her face. Sokka had become used to this face. Since their mother had been killed Katara would put on a cheerful face in front of the Southern Tribe then often revert to this position and wear that exact expression. "What? You don't have any objections to being watched like a hawk or put through seeing Pakku the Waterbending Teacher of Psychology?" Sokka asked pointing at the door._

_ Katara lifted her head and shot him a small smile. "They're just worried. If it makes them feel better then I'll do what they want without complaint. Maybe it will help me feel better. Besides, who am I to refuse as much waterbending practice and lessons as I want or feel I need?"_

_ Sokka chuckled. "Good point. Just don't go thinking you can kick my butt because of those lessons. My boomarang has powers beyond your imagination."_

_ Katara laughed and rolled her eyes. "That little piece of metal. Please Sokka, give me some credit."_

The Fire Nation nobles for the meeting hadn't arrived yet and it irritated Katara. They were the ones who arranged to meet with members from the Southern Water Tribe and yet they weren't there to meet them.

Katara sighed and picked up another comb from the store and examined it. Maybe she was being too critical. Fire Nation customs were different from the Water Tribes' so they didn't have any obligation to be there to greet the guests to their nation. _Still_, she thought, _it would be nice if they would try to make us feel at home by expressing some of our customs_.

A shine out of the corner of her eye caught Katara's attention. It was a beautiful silver comb. The spine was carved into what looked like waves flowing towards a blossom. She guessed it was the blossom of a popular or traditional fruit in the Fire Nation. What captivated her most about the comb was how when she moved it in the light different colours were visible. At first there was red and blue then adjusted the comb's position a little. She smiled eagerly as she was able to pick out yellow and green as well.

"Are you going to get that comb, Katara?" Aang asked. He was the only one out of the boys to come without complaint. Sokka, who was walking back from a stall with some sort of jerky, had only come because Katara threatened him. He was to pay for the new comb since he was the reason she was without one.

Katara looked at the price of the comb and shook her head sadly. "I can't, Aang. It's too expensive." She couldn't stand to put the comb down yet though. They didn't have things quite like that back in the tribe. The engagement necklaces were basically the only things made of such a beautiful raw material. You didn't need beautiful accessories where you wore parkas most of the time.

"Too bad. It suits you. You could even stick in your hair as a decoration." Aang opened his hand and Katara placed the comb in his hand. He went behind Katara and curled her braid so it became a loop. A section of the loop was visible looking at Katara's face. Aang grinned because she was so pretty. The way the red and yellow shining from the comb complimented her hair and skin and how the blue brought out her eyes left Aang breathless.

Katara looked in a mirror. When she couldn't see the back of her head very well the shopkeeper used a second mirror to make the back of Katara's head easy to see. Katara's reflection disappointed her. She'd hoped it wouldn't look good but the comb really did make a good hair decoration.

"Have you bought a new comb or brush yet?" Sokka asked wandering over. He wanted to go home like a flying lemur liked wild nuts and berries.

"Just about, Sokka."

The crowd suddenly began to move towards the village entrance. There were some who made their way towards their houses. The number of those people seemed to increase. When she noticed this, Katara turned to see what was causing that commotion. As soon as she did, she wished she hadn't turned. There was a carriage entering the town 'and flying above it was the emblem of Fire Nation royalty.

All her hopes were shattered when not the princess stepped out but the prince. Prince Zuko. Her eyes were frozen wide in shock and horror. Her tribe had tricked her. They'd made her face the one person she wished off the planet. The pain stabbed at her heart.

His eyes scanned the crowd and Katara nearly started hyperventilating when his gaze met hers. His eyes had been cold and seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but there. When he saw Katara, they widened in shock. Something in his face made it seem like he was fighting an internal war.

She didn't want to deal with that. She ripped her gaze from Zuko's and placed the comb back in its place in the store. "I've got to go now, Aang, Sokka. I'll see you back in the palace," she said before rushing off. Katara needed to get herself together. If she was going to be at political meetings with him then she would need to control herself. Killing the prince was not a good thing to do. There would be plenty of time for that later.


	3. Chapter 3

**T****imeline of Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Aang's ages. **

**When Zuko was found in the Water Tribe: Zuko 12**

**Sokka 12**

**Katara 10**

**At the betrayal: Zuko 14**

**Sokka 14**

**Katara 12**

**Present: Zuko 17**

**Sokka 17**

**Katara 15**

**Aang 13**

Chapter 3

**Zuko**

_ "It's the crowned prince of the Fire Nation!" the voices on the other side of the door hissed. "You can't possibly allow him and that old man to live here! There's trouble brewing between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom and accepting them will bring nothing but trouble to our people!" There was silence on the other side of the door._

_ "Bato!" the enraged man yelled while slamming something solid against a hard surface. The sudden noise startled Zuko and he winced when his small jump irritated his burns and other injuries._

_ There was another long pause in conversation. "…I understand what you're saying but those two are human, just like you and I. There's no way they could survive long outside our walls! Would you willingly throw one of our own outside the walls with no supplies or knowledge of how to survive in the tundra?" _

_ The man, Bato, never raised his voice. His ability to get his point across without loud words or harsh actions impressed and intrigued Zuko. Fire Nation discussions of great importance and urgency always ended up with enraged fire and loud voices. Which method was true power? Who would win a battle of warriors and of leaders? This Bato or Zuko's father?_

_ "Good riddance, I'd say. Would you willingly throw away out tribe's 100 years of peace? All our stability?"_

_ "…That boy appears to be around the age of my own son, Sokka. The same age, yet this boy has lived a life full of more hardship than Sokka can imagine. His body is badly burned, his left eye will never fully recover, even with our healers. Saving the life of this boy makes me think of how thankful I am that our lives have been blessed with peace, both of mind and body, yes."_

_ "You're a fool, Bato! You're sympathy will be your own undoing one day!"_

_ "Then let my sympathy undo me. At least then, when my end comes, I'll know I did the right thing. I'll still have everything I need, my honour!" _

Zuko stepped down from his carriage. He took a deep breathe of fresh air and savoured it. The carriage always made him feel a little claustrophobic if he was alone or riding with someone whose company he didn't enjoy. Iroh had fallen asleep halfway between the trip from the boat to their destination leaving Zuko alone with his thoughts.

His past actions constantly plagued his mind when he left alone, taunting him with images and what ifs of all those he'd hurt and left behind in the burning Southern ice. Knowing that in the long run what he'd done was the right thing he did his best to shake it off but with each passing month it got harder to lock those memories and thoughts away. They frustrated Zuko more than his uncle's ancient proverbs and riddled wisdom.

The minor chaos in the village's marketplace as people either rushed to bow and pay respects or get to their families and homes helped take his mind off the past. Though Zuko understood the fear of royalty and their power over the people, Zuko also knew that it was the ones who stayed behind that would always be worth more to the royal family. In his father's eyes, they were the ones he could send out to fight for the Fire Nation without needing to threaten or hear arguments from. Every so often Zuko wished he could be a peasant and run from his family just as they were running from him now.

The crowds began to thin out and calm down; it was then that he noticed them. In a shopping stall just across the square were two people clad in the blues and white of the Water Tribe. He has expected to see Water Tribesmen since this was a meeting of borders and trade agreements with them but he hadn't expected to recognize their faces so vivdly. He hadn't expected to feel himself pale and his stomach drop.

"Ka…tara?" he whispered, barely audible. Their eyes met for across the marketplace. Zuko was so overcome with surprise and self hatred that he couldn't move his feet to go over and see her, Sokka too, and at the same time his arm was trying to raise and reach out to them of its own accord.

Just as quickly as Katara's eyes met Zuko's, she ripped hers away. Next thing Zuko knew she was walking away as fast as her legs could carry her leaving Sokka and an airbender behind. Sokka looked at him, his eyes angry and seemed to be saying that he'd deal with him later.

"Prince Zuko. Your Highness?" A servant was saying.

A gentle calloused hand rested itself on Zuko's forearm. "Everything is alright; it seems Prince Zuko is just suffering from a bit of travel fatigue. Just be sure his things arrive in his room safely. I will take care of my nephew."

"I'm fine, Uncle." Zuko roughly removed his arm from Iroh's grasp. His uncle took a deep breath. Zuko knew that was a signal; he needed to calm down and control his anger. There would be a time to lose his cool and doing so in front of his people and servants was not one of those times. Zuko also took a deep breath and attempted to center himself. "There was an unexpected surprise. That's all." He walked off with his head held high saying he'd be in his quarters if anyone needed him.

Those molten eyes of ice haunted him on the way to his room. Zuko hadn't expected for Katara of all people to be at this meeting or for her to be so angry.

The halls of ice were silent as a crypt. Zuko found it fitting that they were so quiet since if he got lost for too long or if some sort of artic tidal wave hit that ice burg of a nation then this hall would be his final resting place. Scratch that. His final resting place would be the ice waters. He had overheard enough conversations while he pretended to sleep to know that he wouldn't be allowed to share a gravesite with a badgerfrog.

_ Zuko was beginning to think the cursed hallway would go on forever when he finally saw the soft glow of a flame from a bender. Their flickering movements always seemed smoother and slower—They were tamed—but that also could be something unique to the elder citizens of the Fire Nation. The smell of jasmine wafted from the room and Zuko felt safe. His uncle was a fool but he was all Zuko had._

_ He poked his head into the room and what he saw made him consider turning around and going back to his room. It was so surreal to see Iroh sitting next to a low table while calmly sipping tea just like his home was really among the ice and furs._

_ "Prince Zuko, do not hover outside my door. You are welcome to join me. There is always room for my favourite nephew at my table."_

_"I'm your only nephew, Uncle," Zuko grumbled as he made his way to the table._

_ Iroh chuckled. "Even if I had 10 nephews you would be my favourite. You are special. You have a heart, Zuko. That heart is missing in the Fire Nation youth during these war geared times. It is the same heart your mother has and the heart that is being eroded from those in my generation."_

Zuko gestured to his bandages, the healing burns that were left itched wildly as they healed. The Water Tribe healers had prevented scarring on all but one. "That heart didn't get me far, Uncle. I'll be marked by it forever. The Fire Nation will look at my eye and whisper about how useless I am and how I'm a lost cause. I've lost my home because of this heart!"

_ "Now now, Zuko. Do you really believe that what has happened is really all that bad? We may have lost the Fire Nation but take a good look around you and behold the beauty of your new home. You may find you like it more than you think." Iroh opened an eye while sipping his jasmine tea—Iroh had always found it a shame that Zuko couldn't appreciate the beauty of jasmine tea—to watch Zuko as he looked around the room._

_ "I don't like it here. Everything is covered in furs." He stopped to consider something. "And even with a fire going it's cool in here."_

_ Iroh laughed. It was booming and echoed with warmth from the bottom of his soul. "Wait until your wounds have healed and you can see the outside of this home, not to mention when you change out of the Fire Nation clothing. It's not that warm."_

_ Zuko glanced at his clothes then his uncle's. He noticed then that Iroh had abandoned his Fire Nation robes and armour for robes in shades of blue and white. Iroh handed him a cup of tea and tapped his own against Zuko's. "To a new beginning," Iroh proposed. "A chance to start anew and find true happiness."_

This meeting was a nuisance. Everyone talked back and forth stating what they wanted and trying to get more but no one was willing to give up anything. Everyone was on a see-saw and when one nation got to the top, their opponent had someone on the ground with a rope. The rope would wrap around the metal handles and slam the side into the sand again. It was the Fire Nation's turn in the sand right now. Zuko was starting to think the Water Tribe was purposefully doing this just to see how long he'd last before snapping.

The ever present scowl on Zuko's face these days burned every time Katara shifted her glacier eyes to Zuko and Iroh across the table. She had done it three times since the meeting began two hours ago. If it weren't for the rough parchment of Mai's letter resting in his sleeve, Zuko may have blown up already. He hadn't read it yet and didn't want to accidentally burn it.

Zuko's scowled deepened as Katara looked at him again.

"Relax yourself, Prince Zuko. The meeting will be over soon. You know as well as I do that the Water Tribe people would rather be outside and talking freely than sitting in a stuffy room all day."

"What could they be whispering about over there? It's been twenty minutes! They're probably deciding what to have for dinner!" The image of sea prunes swimming in a pot came to Zuko and he shuddered.

Iroh laughed. "It wouldn't surprise me. Several of us have already had that same discussion!" Zuko looked down the row of nobles to see several grocery lists. He noticed that Iroh's list was a of all the local specialties. Iroh grinned and Zuko covered his face with his hands. He should have expected this.

"Have you heard anything from your father or sister since you arrived?"

Zuko wasn't put off by the sudden change in topic. "I got a letter from Mai this morning. I didn't have a chance to read it before the meeting began. What have you heard?"

"There are rumours in the village. There have been several small battalions moving out from the capitol over the last week. A farmer two leagues away says he saw one of those battalions moving towards town a day ago."

"Maybe father's planning on capturing Water Tribe nobility then use them to make the Southern Tribe fight alongside us." There was a part of Zuko that enjoyed the idea and burst with hope that Katara or Sokka would be one of the captured. He was disgusted with himself for entertaining the thought. Besides, he lost those two friends years ago.

"It's possible. Your father has his own agenda and shares it with very few. Nothing good comes from his anger so it would be best for us to stay out of the way of any activity."

"Agreed," Zuko said while eyeing the Water Tribe representatives. They had broken their huddle and moved back into their positions around the table. The pale Airbender whispered something to Sokka and he replied with a sarcastic expression and a waving hand motion. For a second Zuko was jealous of that kid. Sokka was _his_ close friend not Baldie's. He relaxed again when the child didn't continue the conversation and there were no more exaggerated motions from Sokka.

The Water Tribe speaker announced they accepted the Fire Nation's terms (the same terms the treaties stated before) but all Zuko could think about was whether Sokka stopped being so open with people after Zuko betrayed them all.

Zuko's wondering turned into a mood after the meeting. He had felt the threat of tears burn behind his eyes and went to the nearby forest to be alone. With each step he took, his armour became heavier. It was the physical burden of his choices. He'd left behind the only true happiness in his life. He'd left it for good reasons but was it worth it?

He let out a frustrated scream as his fist slammed into a tree trunk. Again and again. Is all the bowing down on his knees until he gets the thrown worth throwing away those who took him in?

His two friends alone had changed so much and Zuko knew it was from scars he gave them. The little girl who used to smile so warmly at Zuko that her eyes were the sun was gone. Her face was hardened. She grew up long before she had to. The young woman she'd become probably didn't entertain the thought of running freely and laughing in the snow like she used to.

Sokka had changed too. His eyes had a lonely look to them. From what Zuko had seen of him, he still joked and was still relaxed to the point of being a fool but doing what he was, he didn't belong. He was a wandering samurai who belonged nowhere and sometimes closed himself off from the prying ears of the world, just like Zuko when he washed up on their icy shores. Or maybe Sokka just really didn't want to be at that meeting. It was hard to tell with him.

_The healers had released Zuko from their care, saying he was well enough to take his place among the palace. When he'd first heard that the Water Tribe man named Bato planned to keep him and Iroh as servants, Zuko had been insulted; He didn't need their pity. Iroh had changed his mind. The life of a servant is a simpler life and if you stayed out of trouble, you're treated well. The family here was kind and no one seemed to be like Azula so the future was looking bright._

_The walls of ice didn't feel like an icy prison anymore. When he walked down the halls of this palace, the silence didn't suffocate him like it did at home. He didn't have to worry about how he acted in public anymore or about entertaining stuck up politicians. All he had to do was be polite and listen._

_ Iroh had started working a couple days after arriving so Zuko was starting alone__. He'd been told that the two of them would be family attendants, not kitchen workers or maids. Iroh had joked with a chuckle that they were practically servant royalty. No matter how good he had it Zuko still couldn't be more than content. This wasn't his home and he would never have one again; his father had made sure of that. _

_ "Don't be nervous about today, Zuko. Even though it's your first day, you won't be alone. We have children but we aren't throwing you in the middle of them. You'll be helping my wife and me with errands and the like alongside your uncle."_

_ "I understand."_

_ Bato rested his hand on the young boy's shoulder. Zuko didn't wince as Bato's hand unknowingly put pressure on the burn there. "Are you sure you're okay, son?"_

_ "I'm fine. I know what my job is and I'll do it to the best of my ability."_

_ Bato's brow creased and he knelt down to Zuko's level. "This isn't just a place where you work, this is your new home. I've heard stories about you _Prince_ Zuko. You're not like the rest of your family and the spirits must have brought you here for a reason."_

_ "You're wrong. I don't have a home. I don't belong in the Fire Nation and my firebending and title make me not belong in the Southern Tribe."_

_ "I'm sorry you feel that way." Bato stood up and the two began walking down the hall again. They entered what a hall and it was unlike the eating hall in any Fire Nation palace. It had table for eating just like a dining hall but the room was bigger which allowed for a comfort area with chairs and blankets near a fireplace._

_ The room radiated warmth and love. There was a boy who looked to be Zuko's age eating at the table and Bato's wife who Zuko recognized as someone who looked after him while he was injured. Zuko had to chuckle when he saw a young girl pulling on the sleeve of his uncle. The girl saw Zuko and started talking to Iroh and pulling him over. _

_ "So this is what a real family looks like," Zuko thought._

_ The girl was making a commotion which drew the attention of the boy to Zuko. He walked over just a,s who Zuko guessed was the boy's sister, dragged Iroh over. "Who's this guy, Dad?" The boy asked._

_ "Everyone, this is Zuko. He's Iroh's nephew. Zuko, this is my son, Sokka and this is my daughter, Katara. Katara's ten and Sokka's twelve just like you."_

_ "Is Zuko here to play with us or is he going to be with Iroh?" Katara asked her father._

_ Iroh chuckled. "He'll be with me. Now remember this, Katara. You must not push Zuko. The life he comes from is much different than yours. He'll need some time to adjust to life here so you'd best not bother him too much."_

_ "Oh, alright, Iroh! I won't bother him too much!"_

_ "He's doomed," Sokka muttered while shaking his head. _

Zuko wiped away tears before they had a chance to fall. He'd made a choice and he had to live with it. If he gave up now then he had nothing.

There was a rustling in the bushes and on instinct, Zuko shot a blast of fire towards the sound. A townswomen shrieked as the fire shot past her. "What are you doing here?" Zuko asked angrily.

"There's an attack at the palace! I came here with my family to hide just in case in spread into the town!" Her knees were shaking as she answered.

"What?" Zuko grabbed his helmet and ran through the trees. Once out of the trees, he could see a pillar of smoke rising from the palace. The blood drained from his face as he bolted towards the smoke. _Don't let it be Uncle! _ He fought through the crowds of villagers fleeing the town.

The palace and surrounding area was deserted so Zuko had no trouble getting to the source of the smoke in the palace, the Western Wing. It was the wing Katara and Sokka were staying in. When he entered the courtyard on that end of the castle, he was alone.

Zuko howled in frustration. His father had a plan for this meeting and Zuko was never made aware. To his father, Zuko was still nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Zuko**

"Hush now, Zuko. There is nothing to be gained by your screaming now." Iroh's soft footsteps crunched in the courtyard until they paused. Zuko heard a rustle of clothing followed by the woosh of a dying flame.

"Uncle! The castle!" Zuko panted while standing up. Composure he reminded himself. If Iroh could walk in and see Zuko, anyone could.

"It was one of the small battalions," Iroh said while bending the last flame out. "They were after the Avatar travelling with Katara and Sokka."

"The Avatar?" Realization dawned on him. "The bald child?"

"Yes. It was quite a bold move bringing the Avatar into the land of those hunting him. Not many would have seen that coming. It's a shame that they played right into my brother's hands."

"I'm such a fool, Uncle! All this time I thought father trusted me! Turns out I'm still worth nothing in his eyes! At this rate, father will forfeit the thrown to Azula."

Iroh's body conveyed his sadness at the situation. "Things are looking grim indeed. If Ozai manages to get his hands on the Avatar…I fear that day. Wherever the Avatar, Katara, and Sokka are going, I hope they find friends. I helped them as best as I could from the shadows but I'm still fearful that the Fire Nation soldiers know my identity."

Zuko took a deep breath to calm himself. "We should buy supplies and head home, Uncle. If they do know it was you then I'm sure we won't make it home. We'll leave as soon as we buy supplies."

Iroh dusted his clothes off and motioned for Zuko to follow him out of the courtyard. "We'll only need a day's worth of food. With luck, the town's merchants won't have run too far from their stores for fear of thieves."

Zuko didn't reply. Everything reminded him of how misplaced he was in his family, even the deserted street. Earlier when Zuko believed his father had accepted him the townsfolk represented all the information Zuko was told. The street seemed to overflow but now that he knew the truth, there were only a few people. He knew nothing and he didn't doubt that Azula knew everything.

_Azula was born lucky. You were lucky to be born,_ Ozai boomed in Zuko's head.

He grunted as he kicked a small rock with all his strength. A storekeeper or two stared at Zuko like he'd grown a second head but he just gave them a glare that could stop a volcano from erupting.

"Ah, there's a fruit vendor. I'll be over there. I trust you can take care of yourself, Prince Zuko," Iroh chuckled. Zuko just glared at Iroh too then walked down the street looking for that unfortunate rock.

His search took him down the street. Zuko recognized the area; it was where he and his Uncle had arrived a couple days before. It was strange that those streets looked just as empty when they were lined with bowing citizens as they were at that time after the fire. No emotions other than fear saturated the air. "What a sad life."

"I agree. An older man like me should be home with his family, not scouring the streets for promising rocks." Zuko hadn't heard the man walk over to him. _Firebender,_ thought Zuko. From the straw basket he carried and his regular clothing, Zuko guessed he wasn't a soldier. It was a rare thing in those times.

"You're looking for rocks?"

"You bet. I'm a jeweler and all those gems don't just land on my doorstep all cut and shiny. I have to walk the streets, forest, and mountain for rocks that may contain minerals. Unfortunately, today, I've only found one." The jeweler held up his prize. Zuko's eyes widened. It was his rock.

"I'm certain this rock will contain a treat. If you come over to my stand, I can show you. Maybe you'll find something you fancy while you're there. Something for a special lady?" he chuckled.

Phantoms of the avatar and Katara fiddling with objects at the jeweller's stand danced before his eyes. "I'll come. Maybe I'll learn something about her."

"Then come right this way, your highness. I can even show you my most treasured hammer." He winked then led Zuko over.

_"Zuko, look! Look at the fish!" Katara looked up and saw Zuko walking straight ahead, not looking. "Look!" She looked back at the river running alongside the road anxiously but it was too late. "Aww, you missed it. You should have seen the fish. It sparkled like a diamond!"_

_ "There are plenty of fish like it. I'm sure you'll see another before we get home."_

_ Katara scowled for a second. She recovered and ran in front of Zuko. "Could you buy me one of those moon peaches from the Earth Kingdom merchant? He said he got it from an Air Temple so they're extra juicy"_

_ "Why would the fruits be juicier from the air temples than the ones from Earth Kingdom?"_

_ "Because of the altitude? Cleaner air?"_

_ "You have no idea why. You do know the merchant probably lied, right?"_

_ "So what if he did? They're still good."_

_ "They remind me of the Fire Nation's ocean kumquats. They're sweet but still taste great in Uncle's stew."_

_ "Does that mean you'll buy me one?" Katara asked with stars in her eyes._

_ "No."_

_ "But why not?" she whined._

_ "Because you don't always get what you want. Trust me. Now do you think you could help me and carry one of these bags?"_

_ "Fine but you don't have to be so grumpy about everything. The sun is shining so bright that I could almost take my jacket off! Families are all out together enjoying themselves and yet you're walking around like your…What's that little Fire Nation bird? Oh oh, a puffy toucan! Like your puffy toucan died!"_

_ "They're toucan-puffins and they're annoying. I'd never be sad about one of them dying. You sit on the beach and they decide your head or bag is a nice place to rest. How do you know about them?"_

_ "Iroh told me. They sound cute. Will you get me one of them?"_

_ "I can't go back to the Fire Nation so it's safe to say no, Katara."_

_ "Oh…" She walked quietly beside Zuko. Water glistened with sunlight in the roadside river and families were walking together, hand in hand. He was sure it was a nice sight but he wasn't ready to see its beauty yet. All he saw was ice._

"Prince Zuko, your father will see you now," a servant of the palace said as she pulled the door's curtain aside.

"Thank you. I'll see you after the meeting, Uncle."

"Before you go in, Prince Zuko, remember what we talked about," Iroh whispered.

"I will, Uncle." He bowed respectfully as was expected of someone towards their elders. Arms at his side, no eye contact to indicate Zuko believed Iroh garnered more respect than himself. They exchanged a quick nod before Zuko turned his back to his uncle.

The Fire Nation royalty was the world of rules and expectations. The leaders of the nation were expected to lead the youth in how they should act and behave. Zuko scoffed at the irony of this world. The true leader of the nation, king or queen, rarely left the throne room or their castle. Their days were spent sitting upon their throne in the stone room that was dark as the night. The Fire Nation citizens were pale but Zuko's father was the palest of them all.

The throne room was darker than it was during Zuko's grandfather's rein. Zuko couldn't see the throne or his father resting on it through the darkness; it was the battlefield where Ozai had the ultimate advantage.

Once Zuko walked as close as Ozai felt necessary, flames erupted from the floor and surrounded the king. They casted a daunting silhouette across the valley of flames from Zuko but he paid it no mind. Instead Zuko focused on his reflection on the stone surrounding him.

Zuko pressed his forehead to the cold stones, "I've returned, Father."

Silence resonated in the room as Zuko remained knelt with his forehead on the floor. He remembered a time when his father stretching the silence on would have had Zuko's heart beating in his throat. However, now he knew this was a game his father played; those who cowered lost their position. Ozai never believed Zuko was strong but Zuko smirked at the floor. He was still in his father's court.

Iroh and Zuko had discussed his situation in the gardens the day before and decided it would be best for Zuko to do as his father asked and do it perfectly. 'Zuko, you, and I as well, may be a pawn in Ozai's eyes but that in this world that is better than being a piece removed from the board. After all, at the beginning of time, the first king was only a pawn,' Iroh's words echoed.

_One day, father will see. The ones he believed to be weak will rise. I will rise above, _Zuko thought.

"Did you succeed at your task?" Ozai may as well have spat on Zuko. Through the fire, the silhouette sneered at what was its son.

"I was, Father. Trade has been maintained but most importantly, the Southern Tribe has renewed the open water policy. Our ships will not be sunk without valid cause."

"Excellent. Thanks to you, my nation will achieve what it failed to three years ago. You may take leave of my throne, Zuko."

"Understood, Father." Zuko's hands didn't feel when they were lifted off the black marble floor. His father's flames burned bright and hot but no warmth was ever felt in the room. Zuko clenched his fists at his sides as he exited the throne room. The cold bit up his arms. He clenched his teeth to keep the guilt ridden memories the cold brought away. They rammed against his skull, exerting every ploy they could to break free. No matter how hard he tried, Zuko couldn't be a firebender with his heart sealed in an iceberg like his father.

_Zuko slouched on the wooden bench of the courtyard. Watching over the noble family's son was painful. His form was terrible and thought he was the world's best comedian. As Sokka's wristed circled again, Zuko groaned and covered his face in his hands. He looked like a windmill._

_ From across the courtyard, Sokka picked up on Zuko's contempt. "Do you have a problem with my sword wielding, your highness?" he mocked._

_ "I do. The only thing you can do right is grip the blade."_

_ "Eh. Whatever. I doubt a girly-haired prince like you could do any better. You probably spend your days sitting behind a curtain, watching Daddy."_

_ Zuko leapt up from the bench, nostrils flaring. The wind blew up behind Zuko causing his hair to wrap around his shaved head. "You better watch what you say, Water Peasant!" he roared. Sokka 'eeped' and flinched in response to Zuko's outburst. It wasn't until he heard nothing but the wind when Sokka uncovered his face. Seeing Zuko enraged but stationary, he bent down and picked up his fallen sword to continue his practice._

_ The wind calmed, bringing the red armour of the Fire Nation away with it. His clothes were blue and there wasn't a tree or beach in sight. No trains or steamboats. He wasn't in charge here, the exact opposite. As much as it didn't suit his title, Zuko had to grumble in silence and obey. _

_ After a deep breath, Zuko marched to Sokka's side. Sokka eyed Zuko with suspicion but kept about his business. That business was interrupted by a sharp chop to Sokka's wrist. The blade fell to be captured by Zuko. "You're using the sword wrong. A weapon isn't something to twirl to hit something or someone," Zuko explained. He slide into a wide stance, sword held horizontal, slightly above his head. He began a series of smooth glides through his arm with his body moving to give the blade space to move. "A sword and any other weapon is an extension of your arm. It becomes a part of your body."_

_ Sokka laughed and slapped Zuko on the back. Zuko choked on his own spit in his surprise. "Man! You sound just like these white-faced, warrior girls in the Earth Nation...Maybe I should have taken them seriously after all," he thought out loud. "Hmm, you know what, Zuko? You should come here again to help me train. You seem to know what you're doing."_

_ "I'll think about it."_

When Zuko freed himself from his past, he realized he wasn't alone in the hall. He felt chills again but these were chills of a different kind. "Azula."

"Back from your trip already, Zuzu?" Azula charmed. Her sharp footsteps resonated down the hall followed by two other sets.

Zuko turned around to face his sister and his friends. "Good morning Ty Lee. Morning Mai." Zuko's greeting to Mai was warm enough to make her blush slightly and Azula to smirk. "The after meeting festivities were cut short due to an unscheduled strike on the Water Tribe."

"Unscheduled? Are you sure about that, Zuzu? It doesn't sound like Father to not plan things out ahead of time. Don't you agree, Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee was startled by Azula calling on her. It took her a couple seconds to gather herself and answer. "Well..." she said slowly. "It does seem a little...odd for a king to put together an attack for last minute. Royalty with information channels that slow...probably shouldn't be a leader. But don't take my—" Ty Lee tried to add quickly before being cut off.

Azula began to bridge the distance between her sibling and herself. "See there, Brother. Everyone can tell you weren't told something. Maybe it was because no one wanted to burden you or distract you from your duty." She trailed two fingers up Zuko's neck to rest under the point of his chin. She stared straight into his eyes without an ounce of compassion. "Or maybe it's because, even after everything you've done to help, Father still doesn't trust you."

Zuko's ears burned. Father's favourite knew everything and it wasn't him. "Whether he trusts me or not, I'm still next in line for the thrown. That's the only luck life has given me."

"Perhaps. We can't forget that dear Uncle Iroh was first in line for the thrown as well. Speaking of him, where is our Uncle? Is he in his room writing mail to all his friends in the Water Tribes?" Sensing Azula was trying to push Zuko off the edge, Mai walked to Zuko's side while Azula was speaking to rest her hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"No. He doesn't mail anyone from the Water Tribes, Earth Nation, or Air Temples. Neither of us does."

"That's a surprise."

"Azula, I you should stop now..." Ty Lee said gently.

"Why? Do you not agree that Zuko and Iroh got cozy in the Water Tribes when they should have been proving themselves as worthy of being part of the Fire Nation?"

After hearing those words, something in Zuko snapped. The hall's temperature began to rise. "You know nothing about what Uncle and I went through, Azula! Someone who has always been favoured could never understand!" Zuko jerked his shoulder away from the comforting squeeze of Mai's hand and walked away. At the end of the hall, Zuko forced a servant out of his way without a glance.

_A warm feeling enveloped Zuko as he walked down the street. He'd never been more happy to listen to his uncle's wise cracks and wise sayings than this moment. _

_ "So then I said to the good man 'Is it possible that the Pai Sho piece is..." Iroh said then nudged Zuko's ribs with a wink. "The man looked like someone had pulled down his pants during a royal proceeding after I said that!" Iroh laughed from the bottom of his belly remembering the moment. Zuko smiled seeing his uncle so happy._

_ "I've been thinking, Uncle. You said here being servants for this family can be a new beginning for us and I think you were right. I've never felt so light."_

_ "That's marvellous, Nephew! Maybe now you'll listen to me more often."_

_ "Maybe but there's something I want to do. I feel like I have to do it to truly move forward here." Zuko grasped the end of his pony-tail. "I'm going to cut my hair."_

_ "We shall do that once we return home. What is that?" Iroh looked frantically to locate where the female scream came from._

_ "This way, Uncle!" Zuko shouted while running off alone. He didn't know where the street lead or who was waiting at the end of. His legs strained when the flattened snow began to slow –Why the Water Tribe created hills in their city, he never understood. The street widened into a gathering space with a second entrance opposite to where Zuko stood. At the back, a stream of water used for boats trickled down from above and feed a fountain pool. The beautiful waterfall held the knocked over body of a girl. Katara._

_ Three boys, clearly older than Katara, stood nearby, water floating around them, laughing. One began the motions of bending and the water moved to wrap itself around Katara's ankle. '_No!' _Zuko thought. Fists flaring, he shot a fireball at the ground between Katara, currently suspended by her ankle, and the boys. Startled, the boy keeping Katara in midair lost his grip on the water. The other two quickly began to move and try to catch Katara with more water. Their efforts slowed Katara's decent enough for Zuko to run over and catch her. _

_ He placed her safely on the ground and addressed the boys while in a bending stance. "Anyone want to explain what the three of you were doing to a _young girl_? Do you have no honour?"_

_ The boys glanced at each other. "He's a firebender," The middle boy muttered._

_ "What should we do?" asked the one on the left._

_ "He could really hurt us! I think we should run! What do you think?" The last boy said to the first. The middle boy ran without another word with his friends following suit. '_They have absolutely no honour_,' Zuko decided._

_ "Are you okay, Katara."_

_ "Yeah..."_

_ "Who were they? And why did they do that."_

_ "They're from my bending class...I don't know why they did that. I was minding my own business when they pushed me. I'm going to get them back."_

_ "Revenge is not a path to be followed. Especially by someone as smart as you are, Katara," Iroh warned from across the clearing._

_ Katara lit up seeing Iroh. "Iroh! Did you see what Zuko did? He was so cool!"_

_ "On the contrary. What my nephew did was reckless. He could have seriously hurt someone."_

_ "Yeah...I still think it was cool." Katara grinned. "One day, I'm going to be strong and independent just like you, Zuko. When that happens, I'm going to bury you in the snow!" She laughed and stomped the snow around her. "See you two at home!" Katara said as she ran off._

"Zuko, wait!" Mai shouted down the hall.

Zuko hadn't realized she was chasing him down the hall. All he could hear was the blood pounding painfully in his ears with each beat of his heart. "What is it, Mai?"

"Don't let what Azula said get to you."

"How can I not let what she said get to me? I've done everything Father has asked of me and even provided the information needed to bring down the Southern Water Tribe."

"It's not your fault, Zuko. Iroh and you never could have known the dangers of the Water Tribe. You did what you had to."

"The dangers?"

"You have to admit, your ties to the Water Tribe can make your loyalty to the Fire Nation questionable."

"I see." Zuko looked away from Mai. "I have to finish my reports. We can catch up later."

Mai stared at Zuko but he said nothing. "You better hold yourself to that promise. Later, Zuko," she said before returning from where she came from leaving Zuko to whisper goodbye to an empty hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Katara**

The wind whistled in Katara's air as they rushed through it. In the sky, all was peaceful. It was hard for her to believe that days before they were fleeing with nothing but their lives from a Fire Nation attack. Aang sat solemnly at the head of Appa. He steered his bison with a goal in mind but the betrayal of the Fire Nation affected him deeply. Katara's a heart broke knowing that the life she and her tribe had worked to hide and protect had been harmed in a way she could never heal. Time couldn't work fast enough.

"Man!" Sokka shouted, interrupting her reflections. "I can't believe that bison shaped whistle Aang bought on a _whim_ actually came in handy! I mean the bison actually came when he heard it!"

It had been days on the back of a flying bison, living off of rations stolen from the merchants of the Fire Nation town, and Katara was irritated. "Would you do us a favour, Sokka, and shut up? It's been days!" Sokka's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He let himself fall onto his back grumbling about women and 'their ways'.

Everything was silent after Katara's outburst. She needed to calm down. Slowly, she took a deep breath in and held it. Then slower than she had taken the air in, she let it out. One breath was all she needed to feel significantly more at peace but she took another just to be sure. Calmed, she spoke up to make an unspoken amends with her brother.

"Sokka, how long do you think it will take us to reach the Earth Kingdom?"

Sokka yawned, in what he called a manly fashion, and rolled onto his stomach. "Judging by the map, we'll arrive on the Earth Nation Coast later today. Reaching the Bei Fong Estate is a whole other story. The Estate's in the heart of the country near a swamp so it'll be another two or three days with no rest stops."

Katara ruffeled through the bags she'd bought in a town after a couple hours of flying from the Fire Nation-Water Tribe meeting town. Sokka had eaten through most of their food, leaving a small bag of nuts and fruits for the rest of the journey. Their water supply wasn't at risk of running out; the waterbenders of the Southern Tribe were taught many techniques including how to pull water from the air. The Sourthern Tribe had surpassed their Northern sister in terms of techniques in the last 200 hundred years. Southerners could survive anywhere.

Aang floated to Katara's side from Appa's head. "Do we have any moon peaches left? I could really use something sweet!" He dug around the bag searching and Katara glared at Sokka knowing he had eaten the last one.

"Sorry, Aang. That's the only fruit we had that Sokka ate. We'll have to stop in a market if we want more."

Sokka woke up at those words and quickly waved his hands in front of him. "No, no, no! We are not stopping already. We take this stop then the next time we're 'running low' on something we'll stop again. Then again and again for the smallest things. Next thing you know, we get to the Bei Fong Estate in a month!"

"There's nothing 'running low' about this! You ate all our food and if we don't get more, Aang and I will starve, with you soon after!"

Sokka crossed his arms. He seemed to think for a moment then quickly unfolded his arms to jab his finger at Katara. "Fine but when we arrive late, you can only blame yourselves for not holding out until we get there." Sokka huffed and turned onto his stomach again to continue looking at the clouds.

Confused, Aang looked at Katara. "You mean we're not going back to the Southern Water Tribe? I thought we were just going to restock in the Earth Kingdom then go home."

"I'm afraid not, Aang. Sokka and I talked it over the first night while you were sleeping. The Nations seem to be getting desperate for the Avatar so we thought it'd be best if you started learning the other elements as soon as possible. I'm sorry we didn't involve you in the discussion. It's your future after all."

"It's all right. Learning the elements is my job anyway. I guess it makes sense to get that out of the way. So where are we going exactly?"

"To the Bei Fongs Estate. They never responded to the letters we sent them over the past months so we're going to get a verbal response. We can't be late if we aren't expected," katara shot at Sokka. Sokka didn't respond. Katara rolled her eyes and pulled a pad of paper and a pen from the bag. Their father would want to know what happened to them and where they are.

Aang rubbed his chin in thought. "I recognize the name Bei Fong," Aang muttered.

"That's not surprising," Katara told Aang. She put her paper back in the bag. Aang settled into a comfortable position to listen to Katara's history lesson. "One of their ancestors was involved in the defeat of the Fire Nation in the Great War 200 years ago. She was a blind earth bender who taught the Avatar earthbending. Ever since then, a child born blind has been considered a blessing and good omen for the family.

Members of our tribe also fought with the Avatar. His waterbending teacher married him. Since then, our family has had close relations with the Bei Fongs. It's strange that they haven't answered our requests."

"Whoa. It's so cool that your family's history goes so far back. The nomads don't actually live with their family. The whole country is the family so I guess we do but...it's not the same." For a minute, a storm cloud enveloped Aang. Katara felt a pang in her heart. It must have been hard for Aang to be surrounded by happy families. It must have been even worse when he saw unhappy families. However, Aang brightened up moments later and was asking questions about the Bei Fongs. "Why's it so important you get in contact with them?"

"We had hoped they'd find an earthbending teacher for you. They're a wealthy family so they have connections. Finding an earthbending teacher would be easy for them, not to mention they're excellent benders themselves."

Aang shot into the air. "Maybe something happened to them! We should get there as quickly as possible! I'll keep an eye out for a town so we can refuel and be on our way." He landed on Appa's head, reins in hand. "Yip yip, Buddy!"

The colours of the sunset spilled around Aang and Katara thought he looked like a true symbol of hope in these strange times. "Thank you," she whispered into the wind.

_ Katara tossed and turned in her sleep. Sweat pooled at her temples as she fought to stay asleep. Her dream was flooded with flashes of scenes and the voice of a middle-ages woman. A woman grasped a dark skinned hand. 'The man you are going to marry!' the voice echoed. _

_ The scene changed to lava pouring down a mountainside. An airbender and his glider flew through her line of vision. 'Oh, tell me more!' a girl squealed. Katara could tell the airbender was young. Younger than most airbending masters she'd seen. It changed again to a battles of elements. Fire, water, and air. A burning town by the ocean. A young man in Fire Nation armour riding boarding an iron ship. 'I can see he's a very powerful bender!'_

_ The stress of the dream became too much for Katara's mind. Drenched in sweat, she jerked awake in bed, screaming._

The light of dawn woke Katara up from her sleep. She was surprised to see Aang still at the reins. 'Has he gotten any sleep?' she wondered. It was good that he was taking his job as the Avatar seriously, it was one of the only times since she'd met him months ago that he has, but he shouldn't do it at the risk of his health. There'd be no chance for the world if something happened to him. Sparks were flying between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. It wouldn't be long until those sparks became flames roaring against each other, destroying the Water Tribes and Air Temples in the process.

"Aang, have you been up all night?" Katara asked.

The boy jumped clearly not expecting someone to be up. "Morning, Katara! Look in the distance! It's a town!" He said happily. Katara grumbled at having her question ignored but followed his gaze anyway. "We can eat soon," he gushed. There were stars in his eyes that made Katara giggle. Aang blushed. "W-What's so funny?"

Katara just giggled again. She reached forward and kissed his cheek. "Oh nothing. You're so cute," she said. Aang's blush deepened. Katara paid no attention to it but looked towards the town on the horizon. "You ready to get some food, Aang?" she asked. "I say we don't give any to Sokka," she whispered.

"I agree! Yip yip, Appa! Time for breakfast!"

The sea of trees rushed by and Katara's stomach grumbled in happiness. Soon it would be filled with real food, no more nuts and berries. Those things weren't nearly as filling as she would have liked especially since half of the stash had to be given to Aang. Minutes before landing, Katara's stomach rose to the back of her throat. She didn't see anyone.

"Say, Katara, you don't think it's abandoned, do you?"

I don't know, Aang. I guess we'll have to land to see for ourselves. You stay with Appa. I'll go wake Sokka."

By the time they landed, townfolk had begun to file into the streets. They walked carefully, watching their backs, like they expected to have to run back inside.

"And you guys had me worried," Sokka blasted causing several people on the streets to cringe. "There's nothing to worry about here. Everything's fine."

Aang and Katara both stood there astonished at how little the tactical genius noticed. "Right, Sokka," Aang said nervously. Muttering about needing food, Sokka marched right into the village. "H-Hey! Wait up! Come on Katara, I have a bad feeling!" Aang rushed after Sokka, Katara trailing behind.

Aang's statement raised red flags in her mind. Was Aang's bad feeling caused by the empty streets before landing or was it truly something to be concerned about? The people were friendly. Two were laughing at Sokka's quest for food. As the sun steadily rose higher in the sky the mood of the town began to lighten. Soon Katara's worry disappeared into the night.

"It's not often our little town gets visitors," the town's mayor gushed outside his home. "And rest assured, it's not a bother for me to show our guests around the town. In fact, it's my honour!"

"Why are we still at this guy's house?" Sokka whispered to Katara while the mayor spoke.

"Maybe he's lonely and wants people to know where he lives," Katara whispered back. "Now shush, he's moving and we're falling behind."

"This road here leads to the town's market. Along the way is the seamstress and many fine stores; we specialize in spiritual products now. It's become a priority as of late so if you're looking for charms, dream catchers, or wards, you're in the right place."

Everyone they passed on the street watched them with excitement as they passed. In the market square, they stopped keeping their distance. Curiosity brought them closer to the tour. '_Eavesdropping,_' Katara thought.

Noticing the attention, Aang's face began to glow. '_Oh, Aang,' _she thought. '_Don't let this go to your head._' He started looking at his admirers and took up a macho walk; back straight, chest puffed out. Katara shook her head. She looked to her side and saw Sokka winking at the pretty girls they passed. Katara rolled her eyes and marched ahead without looking back at the boys.

"You said the town focuses on producing wards?" Katara asked the mayor.

"Why yes. Are you interested in purchasing one?"

"No, I was just wondering why you're town would need to focus on them?"

"Ah. It's not anything to be concerned about. There's just been some trouble causing spirits in town. They're to stop them from going into homes after sunset and breaking dishes. Aside from that, this is a lovely place," the mayor tried to sell.

"R-Right." Katara fell behind the mayor. As she walked she noticed the doors of every building in town had at least one ward or charm on it. Some buildings had them as trim. _'This town is hiding something.'_

They came to a fork in the road and the mayor motioned to the left path. "This road leads to the high end of town. Our rich live there. They prefer the peace pedestrians tend to ruin. Unfortunately, that is the end of my tour. I shall bring you back to the market square where I will ensure the restaurants of your choosing will provide you with a free lunch."

The mayor began to walk back down the road. "But wait, Sir!" Aang said. "What about this road here?" He pointed to the road on the right of the intersection.

"That road leads nowhere. There's nothing but rocks and trees over there. May I lead you to lunch now?"

"Oh. All right..." He glanced back to the road while following the mayor back to the market.

_ "Katara? Katara, dear, are you all right?" Katara's mother shouted, rushing into the room with Iroh hot on her trail. Katara didn't respond. She sat in bed quietly catching her breath, beads of sweat rolling down her arm._

_ Her mother touched her hand to Katara's forehead. "She doesn't have a fever but this isn't normal," she muttered. "Iroh, may I ask that you stay here with Katara while I fetch a doctor?"_

_ "I would be honoured to watch your daughter for you, Lady Kaya, but fetching a doctor is a task much more suited to a servant like myself. Allow me to go."_

_ She shook her head. "Thank you for offering. However, Katara is my daughter and I feel it's my duty as her mother to fetch the doctor. I will take care of and protect her with my own hands. I'll return shortly." Her mother slipped off the sheets and rushed out of the room, silent except for the tapping of her flats on the wooden floors._

_ "How are you feeling now, Katara?"_

_ "A little better." Her breathing had calmed and she could feel sweat drying on the palms of her hands. "I don't feel sick."_

_ "It's always best to have a check-up. If it's not sickness, what had you so shaken up?" She rung the edges of her blanket through her hands. There was something powerful about that dream. It shook Katara to her soul but no one would take her seriously once they knew a dream had woken her up. She looked into Iroh's warm eyes and knew she couldn't lie to him. She looked away from him. _

_ "I had a strange dream."_

"Katara," Aang whispered while walking through the market. "There's something isn't right and not just with this town." Katara opened her mouth to whisper back when she saw it. Another group of girls was edging closer to them. Katara growled under her breath. All those girls with caked on make-up were running through the last of her patience. The group got so close that they could be in the pair's conversation.

"Excuse me!" she shouted, hands on her hips. The young girls flinched at her voice. Katara's frozen eyes showed Katara had tossed her mercy aside. "Have you ever heard of personal space?" With weak spines, the girls walked away with their noses in the air. Satisfied, Katara let out a sharp exhale. _That has happened too many time today,_ she thought.

"What do you mean?" she whispered to Aang. Aang looked puzzled but Katara shrugged it off. She looked at Aang, waiting for his reply. Something was bothering him and cheap girls weren't a good reason to drop the subject.

He didn't respond. _Did he wonder off?_ Katara drew her attention away from the apple in her hand to see Aang staring at the vegetable stand one stall over. His shoulders had hunched over to protect himself. Even though she could only see his profile, Katara could tell from his eyes that Aang was hurting. "Aang? What's wrong?" She left the fruit for road kill and dashed to Aang's side.

"It's nothing really."

"Aang, you know it's not good to hold everything in," she cooed.

"I know...I...I'm just starting to miss everyone at the South Pole."

Katara grasped his shoulder gently. _I miss them too._ Not waking up to Sokka and Pakku's bickering made the mornings dull and not sparing with her army division left her afternoons feeling empty. Coming to the Earth Kingdom wasn't in the plans. Plans aren't supposed to go so astray. "Let's go home. The house may not be ours but we still have each other. Plus, I don't know how much of this whispering I can take."

"Good idea, Katara." Aang was slumped the whole way home.

_Iroh was silent. Katara stared at her bookcase, waiting. When it sunk in, he would laugh, pat her the head and tell her not to worry because everyone has bad dreams. Adults always did. But the laughter never came. Instead, she heard the movement of fabric and felt her mattress sink under new weight. "Tell me about this dream." Katara's head shot back to the man on her bed._

_ Not expecting anyone to ask about the dream, she didn't know where to begin. "I-it was me...but it wasn't me." Iroh encouraged her to keep going. "I was talking to an old woman—a fortune teller—she told me the man I'd marry was very powerful bender. There were images after that. Lava flowing down a mountain and a really young airbending master. Then it was an older boy. A firebender on a metal ship._

_ Everyone in that dream was so familiar. I recognized them. I _knew_ them but I don't know them! And I feel like I should know what it means. It felt so urgent but I don't know!" Her eyes shone._

_ "You're all right, Katara," he hummed. "It is possible that you dreamt of a past life."_

_ "W-What?"_

_ "I suspect that your past life is troubled. If you felt the dream was a warning then perhaps your past life fears you are going to make the same mistake she did. Do not worry. Her trouble is not yours to bear; they are her's. Always remember to follow what your heart says and not the words of others. Enough of this for now. The doctor is here."_

_ The doctor took Iroh's place on Katara's bed. He did what Katara had been expecting. His examination showed she didn't have a fever and that she was perfectly healthy. Her mother was relieved and tucked her into bed again. Katara fell asleep puzzled. Aside from the Avatar, she'd never heard of a past life contacting the present. _

It was sunset. Two days had passed. Katara kept more and more of a watchful eye on Aang.His moral dropped each day though he tried to keep it hidden. It was how he wasn't mingling or showing off to the villagers that tipped Katara off.

"Sokka, I'm worried about Aang. Haven't you noticed anything off about him?"

Sokka responded by taking in as much scent of barbequed possum chicken. "You have a good eye, sir. The possum chicken are brought here live from a swampbender once a month. You're lucky to be here when they are."

"I'll take it, my good man! Put it on a bun if you can!"

"Sokka! Can't you think of anything other than your stomach?"

"Of course I can but we can't do anything about it if he won't tell us what's bothering him. And I doubt it'll look good if we bind the Avatar to a chair without nuts and berries until he tells us." Delighted, Sokka took a hearty bite out of his possum chicken burger.

"We have to be able to do something though!" She looked up the street and saw him. "Sokka! Look there, it's Aang! He just snuck around that corner!"

"Where?" he asked with his mouth full.

"We have to follow him!" Pulling Sokka by the arm she ran down the street. The sudden movement caused him to drop his food on the ground.

"My burger!" he shouted. "I'll come back for you!" Katara jerked him around a corner. "This street isn't familiar...Wait a second! This is the street where there are only trees and rocks, isn't it?"

"It is. I saw Aang turn down here."

"You're making that up." The road kept going but the buildings were no more. They were surrounded by houses torn down and reduced to rubble. "Or not," Sokka said seeing Aang standing in the middle of the street.

"These houses are all giving off a spooky feeling...I knew something was wrong with this town," Aang whispered back to his friends.

"What...happened here?" The words were a whisper coming out of Katara.

"I wish I knew..."

Back in the direction they had come from, there was a resounding crash. The ripping of wood and collision of rocks could be heard among the crash. _Is it an Earthbender attack? _Katara thought as they ran back. _Or did the Firebenders find us? _

After another crash, a screech unlike anything they'd ever heard tore through the air. "I don't think you want to see what caused the broken houses!" Sokka shouted over the destruction.

Night had fallen but as they bounded the last corner, they could still see what was causing all the noise. "What is that thing?" Katara screamed.

"Stay close to me, Katara!" Sokka ordered her. Katara nodded. They were soldiers back home. This is what they trained for. "Come with us, Aang!"

As they hurried down the street, villagers ran past them. Some hissed at Aang and cursed him. A young man motioned his family to follow him down the street. "Hurry! It's the curse of the Air Avatars! It spares no one!"

The creature resembled a female on top but that was all that was human about it. It had the long winding tail of a centipede instead of legs which whipped around, destroying houses. Sensing them, it turned its gaze upon Sokka, Katara, and Aang. Seeing its body, unobstructed, momentarily turned Katara's legs to jelly. Its female torso was dotted with feathers that trailed down the back of its tail. A clicking bird beak adorned where its mouth should be.

"Sokka! There's not enough water here for me to defend against that thing's tail even if I pull it from the air!"

Sokka cursed under his breath. His sword couldn't defend against it either.

"Maybe we shouldn't stop it!" Aang spat causing the siblings to stare at him in shock.

"What are you saying?" Katara asked.

"These are horrible people! Ever since I got here they've been telling me to leave. Some of them even say to die all because of that curse of the Air Avatars that man was shouting about! They believe that no good can come of them because this spirit is attacking them without reason during my reign and the Great War started during the last Air Avatar's!"

"Aang, you know you can't do that! You're the Avatar. It doesn't matter who needs your help. Whether they worship you or not, it's your job to keep peace and order."

"But why do I have to? Why can't someone else?"

"Would you ever forgive yourself if you didn't help these people?" Katara prayed she would reach him. If he didn't help, the townspeople would be without a home and possibly all die because of that creature. _Please Aang!_

"You're right, Katara. I wouldn't forgive myself. Looks like it's up to me since there's not enough water and that thing is too big for a single sword to defend against," Aang declared. "It's not of this world anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I can sense it. It's a spirit."

"Oh excellent! Now that it's come visiting, how about we tell it we don't have any candy and just send it back! Though we do appreciate the effort it put into its Halloween outfit!" Sokka exaggerated. The thing screeched and gathered its tail for a strike.

"That's it, Sokka! Distract it for me!"

"You want me to do what?" The spirit launched its tail. Aang flew off on his glider moments before the tail would have hit him. "I hate magic!" Sokka shrieked and ran towards the creature, sword trailing above his head. Katara began gathering as much water as she could. From the air, her water-skin, and the wood from destroyed houses.

"Distract it, he says! Easy for him to say! He's not at risk of being squashed!" Sokka shouted mindlessly. He struck down on the spirit's insect tail and drew some blood. It raged and moved to strike Sokka. "I'm gonna die!"

_Stupid brother!_ Katara thought. Pushed on by a vision of her brother crushed on the ground, Katara's water tentacle wrapped itself around Sokka and pulled him to safety. The spirit was dissatisfied with the uprising of debris from its strike. Wanting blood, it locked onto the water siblings.

Katara blocked its next attack with a water wall. The force of its strike forced her to skid backwards but not falter. "Come on, Aang!" she shouted. Sokka saw his moment. In one clean movement, his sliced through the spirit's tail. The severed piece wriggled on the ground. Flopping like a fish on dry land.

The screech of pain that followed shook Katara to her soul. She was overcome by a feeling she was fighting against an enemy of humans. She knew it had to be stopped and she knew Sokka and she had the upperhand now but she couldn't make her limbs respond. _MOVE!_ She screamed at herself. From the corner of her eye, she could see Sokka was having a similar battle.

The young gliding Airbending master filled her mind. _The man you are going to marry! I see he's a very powerful bender!_ The old fortune-teller's voice resounded over the young boy. The overflowing lava heading for a town. Destruction. _It was a warning! _Katara thought. _Was she warning me of this?_

Aang's meditating body meters behind them began to glow. A beam of light shot from him to the spirit tail and main body. As quickly as the light appeared, it and the spirit monster vanished.

Aang had saved them.


End file.
